


you make me begin (smile with me, smile with me)

by vivahate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Reunions, broganes, galaxy brain: all the shiros we've met so far were clones, re keith and lance obviously but making sure bc i dont trust any of u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: Keith’s pulled out of his thoughts as Shiro ruffles his hair affectionately and asks, “How did you even find me?”Keith chokes out an incredulous laugh.“Whichtime?”or; they finally find the real Shiro





	you make me begin (smile with me, smile with me)

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up (even though it's mentioned in the tags) this fic suggests that the clone theory is real and all the Shiros introduced in ALL seasons of vld were clones.

Keith is ecstatic. There’s really no other word to describe how he’s feeling.

 

The pure unadulterated joy, along with the adrenaline of the fight he was in mere moments ago still coursing through his veins makes it hard to fight off his beaming smile even as he’s met with the somber, terribly concerned face of his brother.

 

“Are you alright?” Shiro asks, frantically checking Keith all over for any possible injuries, and lightly shakes him by the shoulders when Keith doesn’t answer right away. “ _Keith_ , are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, listen –“

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“No. Shiro you-“

 

“Thank God.” Shiro lets out a relieved sigh and all but squeezes Keith in a tight hug, which is entirely too short-lived as he pulls away a moment later to flick at Keith’s hamlet angrily. “Then what were you thinking, knucklehead!? Fighting the clone, charging into a galra base with,” he trails off, his attention drifting to where Lance and Pidge are standing on guard at either side of the door. Pidge waves at him. Shiro looks horrified. “A bunch of other kids! _None_ of you should be here!”

 

“Well neither should you, so what does it matter?” Keith says stubbornly, “We’re getting out of here as soon as Allura - our friend gives us the get go.”

 

And Keith feels slightly bad because from the look Shiro’s giving him he knows he must be out of his mind with worry. But Keith just can’t stop grinning and Shiro’s only human. He barely manages to maintain his stern look for twenty seconds before he cracks.

 

“Unbelievable.” He mutters, letting out a sigh that’s more fond than exasperated and holds his arms open in invitation while beckoning Keith over. “Come here.”

 

And Keith all but flings himself into the older man, uncaring of anyone watching, and _clings_. Funnily enough for all that Keith couldn’t stop smiling, at present he feels like crying all over again. He thought he – _they_ \- cried it all out when they initially reunited in the cell they’d found Shiro in, but it’s so hard not to feel overwhelmed every time he’s reminded of how close he came to losing Shiro for good.

 

Finally, for the first time since they were flung into an inter-galactic war, neither of them had signed up for, Keith feels as if a semblance of normalcy has returned to his life. He allows himself to relax in the familiar comfort of his brother’s presence, his chest not feeling quite so hallow anymore. And maybe that’s what Lance meant when he said that he’d been able to clock in on the whole clone deception simply by judging the way the last clone of Shiro treated Keith in contrast with the first one, which, though not Shiro, had not been quite so mechanic in showing affection and didn’t end up almost getting the whole team _killed_ on multiple occasions. Keith’d initially attributed the coldness and distance “Shiro’d” keep from him to the stress of being stuck in space and the trauma of his imprisonment, but having had his real brother back but for an hour has already proved that there’s something about Shiro’s loving nature that cannot simply be imitated even by the best alien technology.

 

Keith’s pulled out of his thoughts as Shiro ruffles his hair affectionately and asks, “How did you even find me?”

 

Keith chokes out an incredulous laugh. “ _Which_ time?”

 

“Hey two times out of three we were there too, so give us some credit.” Lance’s playful voice cuts in making the brothers turn their heads towards him. Lance smiles sheepishly before taking a cautious step towards them and finally lets his rifle transform back into a bayard. A black one. “Um, hi? I’m Lance.”

 

Oh Lance. He’s really not sleek when it comes to the people he cares about, and it’s so painfully obvious what he’s doing, even if only to Keith. Lance’s put his weapon down but his stance is still guarded, and from the way he’s hovering not far away and keeps searching Keith’s gaze, alert to any changes in his boyfriend’s expression lest something be wrong, fills Keith’s chest with a different kind of warmth.

 

And Keith is just _so_ grateful for his presence, at all times, but in that moment especially. He tries to communicate as much by giving him a reassuring smile of his own. He doesn’t miss the mild surprise with which Shiro looks at him and then back at Lance, and Keith has the pleasure of witnessing Lance get adorably red in the face, be it because of the obvious display of the chemistry they share or of Shiro’s piqued interest, he frankly doesn’t care.

 

He doesn’t have the chance to dwell on it much either as Shiro speaks.

 

“You were the one shooting from the upper column during the diversion, right?” At Lance’s nod of confirmation, Shiro allows an impressed smile to take over his face, even though Keith knows that he’s still mentally freaking out over a group of teenagers having to be there at all, let alone fight. “You have incredible precision, Lance. Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

 

“I am… self-taught?” Lance stutters out suddenly flustered with all the attention directed towards him and his voice goes embarrassingly high-pitched towards the end, making his answer sound more like a question. “It’s nothing special really-“

 

“He’s the team’s sharpshooter.” Keith informs leaning his head to Shiro and pretending to whisper conspiratorially and doing nothing to hide the warm affection and pride in his voice. “ _And_ our leader.”

 

If possible Lance’s face gets even redder. “Well I – I wouldn’t call myself the leader I’m just-”

 

Shiro takes over smoothly, not about to let well-earned praise be brushed aside. “I know my brother doesn’t just say things like that about anyone, so it all must be true. It’s an honor to meet you, Lance.”

 

And with that he extends a hand in greeting which, after a stunned moment, Lance hurries to shake. “Thank you. It’s an honor to meet you, too, Sh – sir.”

 

Shiro does let out a laugh at that. “Shiro is fine.”

 

And Keith can’t even bring himself to be annoyed by the sly amusement that was evident in Shiro’s voice when he talked about the high regard Keith obviously holds Lance in, because _he’s finally found his brother_. It seems somewhat ironic now that this whole adventure should’ve started with Keith breaking into a space ship to learn about Shiro’s whereabouts, only for it to turn out that he’s been out here the whole time.

 

“Keith?” This time he's pulled out of his head by his brother's worried voice.

 

Keith only shakes his head before diving forward abruptly and hugging Shiro once again. Shiro seems surprised and a little winded from the force of the hug but he doesn’t hesitate to immediately wrap his own arms around the boy. Keith’s words are quiet as they’re mumbled against Shiro’s chest but the latter hears them all the same. “I’m just so glad to have you back.”

 

Shiro smiles widely in answer and says, heartfelt, “Me too, lil bro.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this very specific niche fic that i wrote for coping. 
> 
> and yes it's yet another bts song lyrics for title,, very creative i know 
> 
> also there's a bh6 reference in there,,,,somewhere,, ,


End file.
